Drabbles en vrac et autres inepties
by DoctorKoschei
Summary: Je posterai ici tout ce qui est trop court pour faire une véritable fanfic ou des essais (poésie, 1D100 et autres petites réjouissances bien sympatoches)
1. Come back

Hello à tous :D Voilà, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit quelques choses en attendant la grosse surprise que je prépare depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Mais bon, en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps du coup, j'ai repris le modèle des 1D100 lancé par TailorFox (hey ~) Et donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Je sais pas si j'en referais d'autres, dîtes-moi si ça vous plaît, si vous voulez que j'en fasse plus souvent... Ou pas, d'ailleurs XD

Pour ce qui est du thème de ce drabble, je pouvais clairement pas passé à côté de la révélation dans l'épisode 7 *vague de OMG en approche* OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HE'S BACK !

Bref, bonne lecture et je remercie encore tous mes reviewers, je vous aime tout fort les loulous :3

 **Disclaimer :** Mis à part le scénario, rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie totale ou partielle est punissable de mort par immolation, bisous.

* * *

 **Theo's return**

Des révélations fusèrent à travers la pièce, la culpabilité de Bragg empestait et les 4 compagnons étaient à bout. Une louve blessée et la mort de Théo furent le prix à payer pour des codex capable de rallier 2 mondes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Soudain, une lumière artificielle, blanche, étincelante illumina la pièce de son obscure clarté. La vie et l'espoir semblait renaître et redonner force et courage aux 4 amis éreintés. Viktor vit apparaître une silhouette familière, entourée d'un halo éclatant de vitalité.

Une voix revenue d'outre-tombe retentit dans toute la caverne :

 **«Surprise, motherfuckers ! »**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et je remercie TailorFox, ton concept est super :D

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine :D


	2. Mort

Bonjour à tous :D On se retrouve encore aujourd'hui pour une autre 1D100 (cc TailorFox) mais cette fois, ce sera plus triste que le précédent ._. C'est même une deathfic parce que, c'est bien de casser le moral des gens, m'voyez ? Du coup, voilà, enjoy :D

 **Disclaimer :** Mis à part le scénario, rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie totale ou partielle est punissable de mort par immolation, bisou.

* * *

Une mare de sang s'étendait sous un corps mutilé. Une odeur pestilentielle annonçait l'arrivée imminente d'un cadavre. Des tremblements agitaient ses membres déchirés et un liquide rouge tâchait son visage livide. Ses yeux vitreux regardaient ses amis effondrés de chagrin et de désespoir. La Mort s'approchait. Effrayante, pesante, inéluctable. Il frissonnait, il savait qu'elle n'ouvrirai pas la porte du Paradis mais le pousserai dans une cage en Enfer. Il suffoquait. Son heure approchait. Sa respiration ralentissait. Des voix lui parvenaient mais ce n'étaient que des échos à ses oreilles. Il soupira et ce fut le néant.

 **«THÉOOOOOOOOOOOO… ! »**

* * *

Voilà, détestez-moi si vous voulez, je vous en voudrais pas XD

On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour un, peut-être, un autre drabble, qui sait ? :')

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me soutiennent, je vous aime les loulous :3


	3. Marché

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous :D

Voilà, sur Twitter, j'ai ouïe dire que certains ships n'étaient pas assez présents... En bonne Batman (oui Batman est féminin) que je suis, je ne pouvais tolérer une telle injustice. Voici donc pour ma chère Missy (et pour les autres aussi, voyons :3) une pluie de Shinleck, d'amour, de tendresse et de bisous :D

Je remercie encore et toujours mes reviewers sans qui je serais pas là aujourd'hui, vous êtes ma force d'avancer et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante

* * *

Un marché se tenait dans la capitale du Cratère. La joie et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. Un demi-élémentaire était ravi de sa trouvaille, il tenait dans la main un énorme lapin. C'était un cadeau pour son très cher ami Nain qui adorait cuisiner les lagomorphes. Shin s'avança vers Grunlek, le visage empourpré par la timidité et transi par le regard bienveillant et chaleureux de son amant. Il arriva à proximité de son visage et lui tendit avec empressement l'animal.

 **« -Cadeau.**

 **-Merci Shin,** dit-il en donnant le lapin à Éden, un sourire idiot sur le visage »

* * *

Une review fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine :D


	4. Mort II

La suite :D

* * *

Nos 4 aventuriers dressaient le camp tandis qu'Éden jouait joyeusement dans les fourrés. Tout à coup, une bande de bandit les attaqua et prit Shin pour cible, qui se retrouva sans défense. Il prit une flèche, puis deux, puis trois et tomba lourdement au sol, gisant dans une mare de sang encore chaud. Grunlek se précipita à son chevet, les larmes aux yeux. Il observa son amant avec des yeux embrumés par le chagrin de la perte. Il s'agenouilla à son chevet, le coeur déchiré. Shin déposa un baiser sur les lèvres salées du Nain

 **« -Je suis désolé »**

* * *

Une review fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine :D


	5. Mort III

/!\ Âme sensible /!\

Ceci n'est pas un 1D100, c'est un peu plus long car je voulais vraiment installé une ambiance particulière ^^

Enjoy :3

* * *

Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Allongé sur l'herbe fraîche après une douce nuit d'été, un corps frêle, mutilé, gisait au sol. Un son rauque, inhumain, s'échappa de ses lèvres ensanglantées, déchirées. Shin n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Bob l'avait massacré, incendié, achevé. Le demi-élémentaire tourna la tête, sur sa droite, il ne vit rien d'autre que l'herbe tâchée d'hémoglobine. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Un éclair de lucidité et le demi-élémentaire se mit à paniquer. Il lui manquait la moitié de son corps, son bras gisait quelques mètres plus loin, carbonisé par un feu non naturel. Shin sentit quelque chose de chaud, de poisseux, d'immonde dans sa main gauche. Une vision d'horreur s'offrit à ses yeux enfantins, ses intestins avaient quittés leur place d'origine et se retrouvaient éparpillés sur l'herbe grasse. Sa jambe n'existait plus, à la place se trouvait un moignon de cendre et de chair. Il tenta de se relever mais un hurlement de douleur lui arracha les poumons. Il cracha le peu de sang qu'il lui restait et retomba lourdement sur le sol, la vie quittant peu à peu son corps infirme. Il leva les yeux, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Le ciel était teinté d'une douce lueur orangé qui semblait danser avec les nuages roses et jaunes. Une larme coula sur sa joue, un sanglot lui échappa et provoqua un soubresaut qui raviva encore plus la douleur dans ses membres restants. La souffrance lui était insupportable, il ferma les yeux et il vit apparaître dans une lumière émeraude, amère, son ami, son amant, Grunlek qui le toisait d'un regard dur, presque hautain, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux aussi :

 **« -Je comptais sur toi Shin, je croyais qu'on était ami et même plus ! Tu m'a laissé tombé...**

 **-Non, attends, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je suis désolé Grunlek »**

Il se retourna et disparut dans une épaisse fumée noire

 **« -Non, Grunlek, ne me laisse pas, GRUNLECK ! Je t'en supplie Grunleck, REVIENS ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul... »**

Trop tard. La lumière s'éteignit. Shin se laissa submerger par la douleur, la tristesse, le désespoir. Son corps se tordait sous la torture physique et psychologique, ses yeux se révulsaient, sa respiration se faisait irrégulière et puis… Plus rien.

* * *

Une review fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine :D


	6. Clairière

Bon après ce que je vous ai fait subir, voici un petit peu de douceur :3

* * *

Une sublime clairière verdoyante était illuminé par un astre qui surplombait le Cratère de tout sa majesté. Deux hommes se promenaient, main dans la main, l'amour les enveloppant comme un ange protecteur et bienveillant. Autour d'eux dansaient, dans une ronde bucolique, lapins, biches et écureuils, tout ça dans une harmonie édénique. Shin s'agenouilla face à Grunlek et vint placer son visage face à celui, rouge de gêne, de Grunlek. Le demi-élémentaire enleva son masque, laissant découvrir un visage de poupon et posa ses lèvres enfantines sur celles de son amant qui lui rendit un baiser fougueux, plein de tendresse.

* * *

Une review fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine :D


	7. Prisonnier

Sûrement le dernier de la soirée, enjoy :D

* * *

L'air vicié d'une grotte humide se mêlait aux sanglots silencieux d'un Nain. Sa tête reposait contre les barreaux en fer forgé et rongés par la rouille. A l'extérieure de celle-ci se tenait un homme, un archer, agile, fier qui regardait avec un faux air suffisant son prisonnier. Shin s'avança vers sa victime d'un pas lent, assuré et s'arrêta devant devant lui. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et vint planter une dague de glace dans la main de Grunleck qui poussa un hurlement de douleur

 **« -Pourquoi tu fais ça Shin ?**

 **-Car tu es à moi »**

* * *

A la prochaine :D


	8. Perte

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! :D

Désolée de ma (très) longue absence mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et puis, avec les cours, ça aidait pas mais bref, me revoilà dans le jeu, je m'y remets doucement :3

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un 1D100 Thélthazard et bien sûr, **DEATHFIC !** MWAHAHAHAHAHA *hum hum* Celui-ci est dédié à **Mickeyran** qui a gagné un 1D100 sur Twitter, alors enjoy :3

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite de Apparence Trompeuse ne devrait plus tarder :3

 **Disclaimers :** Tout mis à part le scénario appartient à Bazar du Grenier et à Mahyar Shakeri, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie totale ou partielle est passible de décapitation à la machette. Des bisous

* * *

 **Perte**

Une onde de choc fit trembler le Cratère. Au centre se tenait un homme n'ayant plus rien d'humain, sa peau rougit par son démon hurlant de rage se consumait, laissant échapper des flammes rougeoyantes. En face de lui, un paladin en armure se protégeait derrière son bouclier, attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Soudain, le mage se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se tenant la tête. La douleur était trop forte, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Une ouverture. Le paladin chargea dans sa direction et l'embrocha. Leurs regards se croisèrent, souillés par la perte.

 _"-Bob… Je suis tellement désolé_

 _-Merci"_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, un review fait toujours plaisir et moi, je vous dis à la prochaine :D


End file.
